


Shooting stars watch me fall apart tonight

by XxunsocialBxtchxX



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Autistic Dirk Strider, Autistic Slurs, Dirk doesn't know the difference between happy and sad crying, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Past Trans Pregnancy, Trans Male Character, caliborn is a bastard, mY FIRST PESTERLOG WOO, trans bro strider
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 05:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12184209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxunsocialBxtchxX/pseuds/XxunsocialBxtchxX
Summary: TT: Jake.TT: Jake answer me please.GT: Hello ol' chap!GT: What seems to be the problem?TT: Come pick me up, please.





	Shooting stars watch me fall apart tonight

**Author's Note:**

> / Angry slurs, unintentional and drunk verbal abuse, fluff, making up, aspergers, and implied trans character... I hope I portrayed the characters at least somewhat correctly? I'm not autistic myself but I do enjoy writing about different subjects. 
> 
> Research only does so much, I would like some insight? I don't wanna seem obtuse or offending

 Dirk curled in on himself, beginning to rock back and forth as Bro yelled at him for screwing up again. To be honest, Dirk wasn't so sure what he had messed up, be he did know that it wasn't intentional.... whatever the hell it was.  
  
 "Why don't you fucking listen for once God dammit?!?! Why were you born so goddamned emotionally retarded?!"  
  
 "Bro! That's enough!!"  
  
 "Shut it Dave, I'm sick of babying  him!"  
  
 "Bro he isn't mentally-"  
  
 "My point exactly goddammit!"  
  
 Dirk whimpered softly, the yelling  sounding like screeching in his head. He curled his fingers in his hair, tugging. He released a stressed noise, the pain released from his hair tugging not doing much to calm him down. He stood up, ignoring Bros angry screaming, and walked to his room.  
  
 Angry screaming wasn't something he liked at all. All yelling sounded pretty similar to him, but if it was laced with a growly sound, then it meant whoever was yelling wasn't happy at all. Dirk doesn't want anyone to be angered at him. It makes his stomach churn uncomfortably, and all the noises make him actually feel like chucking up his lunch.  
  
 Done with his panicked train of thought, Dirk curled up in his bed, messaging his boyfriend. His hands trembled, most likely due to the spike of nerves that vibrated deep inside him. Fear, maybe.  
timaeusTestified [TT]  began pestering golgothasTerror [GT]  


 TT: Jake.  
  
 

TT: Jake answer me please.  
  
 

GT: Hello ol' chum!  
  
 

GT: What seems to be the problem?  
  
 

TT: Come pick me up please.   
  
 

TT: I understand if you can't, but I would really appreciate it.  
  
 

GT: Oh boy this sure sounds serious! i'll  be there in a jiffy! you staying over?  
  
 

TT: Yes.  
  


GT: Righty-o!!  
  
timaeusTestified [TT]  ceased pestering golgothasTerror [GT]

 

Dirk released a heavy sigh, slowly tracing small patterns in his mattress, pillow clutched to his chest. It wasn't to long before Dirk heard the familiar sound of a car pulling in the parking space over the sound of his brothers yelling at each other. Dirk went to his window, before opening it. "Come in through here, Jake!" He called, and the Englishman nodded.  
  
 After assisting Jake, (who made sure to not grip his hands too hard,) the two began to pack a small duffle bag.  
  
 "Jeez, your family sure is hollering up a storm over there love. You doing okay?" Jake asked softly, frowning as Dirk shook his head in a simple jerky movement. Dirk lead Jake out the front door quietly, blocking out the rest of the world.  
  
\---^^---  
  
 It was a few days after the argument when Jake had heard knocking on his front door.  
  
 Shrugging at the confused Texan staring at him, he walked to the front door and opens it to reveal his guest.  
  
 The one and only D Strider.  
  
 The tall lad was staring at him apologetically. "I'm here to come pick Dirk up." D told him. Jake crossed his arms nonchalantly, thought his shoulders were no doubt tensed up.  
  
 "Ah, yes. Excuse my rudeness, sir, but how can I guarantee that Dirk will be safe over there?"  
  
 D ran a hand through his hair, the blonde locks flopping uselessly back over his forehead. "He'll be okay. That day he came over, Bro was drunk. He uh, got fired from a job because he fought someone. So he came back angry and shit. I mean, I'm not stoppin you from comin with us if you're concerned, man." D rambled, before rubbing his neck.  
  
 Jake glanced sideways to see Dirk already holding his duffel bag, kicking at the floor and mimicking the soft squeaks that occurred when his shoe scuffed the clean tiles.  
  
 Jake looked up at D before nodding.  
  
  
 "Let's get cracking, then!"  
  
\---^^---  
  
  
 Dirk stared quietly at Bros eyes, head tilted.  
  
 He wasn't sure what he was supposed to be feeling. Bro looked like a wreck, and based on how he was wearing baggy clothes, he wasn't binding either. James was there too, Bros hand clasped tightly between his own hands.  
  
 Dirk immediately felt a wave of something flow through him, and he felt himself forgiving Bro before they even spoke to each other. Dirk felt a sudden (almost painful) need for physical contact, so he did the only logical thing to do in a stressful situation like this.  
  
 He launched himself in his elder brothers chest, rubbing his cheek against the fluffy fabric of the sweatshirt roughly. Bros arms wrapped around him before squeezing him tightly. Dirk wheezed out a soft noise as he tried to hug impossibly tighter.  
  
 Wetness landed in his hair, though he wasn't so sure if he was imagining things until the droplet fell onto his scalp. More followed after though, and it rminded Dirk of a water dam breaking. The barrier broke, and now a peaceful rush of water soon followed out, wetting the entire town in the process.  
  
 The 'town' happened to be Dirks hair, and he didn't quite like that. He may as well get out of his comfort zone, he supposed. Bro is sad, and sad Bro is more scary than angry Bro. (Sadness, he learned, is when droplets of salty water fall from a persons tear ducts. Happy tears are apparently a thing, though. If a person is happy, then why are they tearing up? It makes no sense to him, and whenever a person cries, Dirk finds himself staring at them closely. Are they happy, or sad? He just won't know.)  
  
 The sound of Bro grunting tore him from his thoughts, and he pulled back to stare at the elder. Bro grabbed Dirks hands, squeezing the tightly. "I have to apologize, Dirk. Whatever I said that night? 'S not true. Nothin' I said was true. You're my kid, Dirk. I can't hate my kid." Bro said gruffly, his accent soothing Dirks frazzled mental state.  
  
 He didn't even like Texan accents. The way the person with said accent drawls words and mispronounces the letters gets him worked up. For some reason, however, Bros' accent doesn't bother him. Dirk looked at their joined hands, hearing Bro sigh.  
  
 "You deserve and explanation for my stupid ass actions-"  
  
 "Language, Broderick."  
  
 "Bah, whatever. Anyways, you deserve and explanation. And I'm gonna give it to ya." Bro said, squeezing your hands once more before letting go.  
  
 Dirk took this as a sign to sit down, and he sat down between Dave and Jake. Dirk watched as Bro gathered himself together, developing a sense of unease when James rubbed Bros thigh reasurringly. D flopped onto the loveseat, ( "this is my seat, yo. Just me myself and I.) dark eyes watching the younger occupants of the room wearily. Bros voice echoed around the room, deep and quiet.  
  
 "So as y'all know, I got into a fight the other day..."


End file.
